


Between the Pages

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by marigold6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by marigold6.

"What are we looking for again?" Dom whispered as they passed another stack of books. They smelled kind of musty.

"I told you. Research." Billy ran one finger along the spines of a line of books, speed reading the titles. His head was tilted to one side, his beautiful green eyes narrowed in concentration.

Dom had never wanted him so much.

He was already semi-hard, just from being _around_ Billy. Now, as he watched the man, looking so studious, he wanted only to rip his clothes off and suck him dry. He grew harder as the thought of Billy, naked, right here and now, filled his vision.

Billy snuck a glance at Dom, his eyes flicking downwards and back up. He did his best to hide the smile as he progressed along the stack. A germ of an idea flowered in his mind, and he glanced around the library. Thinking quickly, the idea took shape.

"Come on, it's not going to be here," he sighed, snapping Dom out of his daydream. He led Dom, slightly limping, to a room deeper in the bowels of the library, a large room filled with stacks of books.

It was almost silent in this room. Billy led Dom to a stack near the middle and pretended to look at the spines again, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Dom's erection was still growing, straining at the restraints of his jeans. Billy waited, keeping his eyes on it, until he knew Dom couldn't get much harder. He allowed the satisfied smile to break out, and he turned to face him.

Without saying a word, he kissed him. Dom opened his mouth, licking Billy's lips, asking silently to be let in, but Billy kept his mouth closed. Dom's hands scrambled at Billy's trouser buttons, but Billy gently took his wrists and held them.

He broke the kiss, and placed his slightly open mouth next to Dom's ear. His tongue flicked out to lick the lobe in front of him. He whispered, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," breathed Dom.

"How much do you want me?" he whispered.

In answer, Dom pressed his swollen crotch against Billy's hip. "So much it hurts," he breathed.

Billy almost slammed his body against the book stack, stopping just short of it so they didn't make a sound. Keeping hold of Dom's wrists with one hand, so he couldn't touch him, Billy freed the erection that had almost bruised his hip. His mouth still to Dom's ear, he whispered, "Do you want to fuck me? Right here, now?"

"You know I do," Dom breathed, closing his eyes as Billy wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed. He tried to move his hands, to rip Billy's clothes off, but he had them pinned to the books behind his back.

"Ah-ah-ahh," Billy chided him softly. "Stay still. And quiet."

He dropped to his knees, taking his hand from Dom's cock. The younger man whimpered, and the sight of him pouting and whimpering sent Billy's head spinning.

He placed his open mouth next to the twitching, pulsing erection, and softly breathed in and out, stirring the curling hairs. Dom bit back a moan, merely panting as quietly as he could. He couldn't help the whimpers that escaped him as Billy breathed on his cock, then planted the lightest of kisses on it. Billy brushed his lips up and down the shaft, occasionally flicking out the tip of his tongue, never letting lips or tongue touch for very long, and only so Dom could barely feel it.

Dom was desperate for him. The kisses felt like the deep breath before a plunge, and he was aching with anticipation. He kept as still as he could, but he couldn't help jigging slightly. He was so hard it was almost painful. He couldn't even touch Billy; his wrists were held firmly behind him.

Billy stroked his balls gently with one finger, taking his mouth away for a moment and looking into Dom's eyes.

"Please," Dom whispered, so close, so close to snapping, so desperate. "Please, Billy," he breathed.

Billy's fingers reached further back, stroking, tracing tiny circles. Dom panted, high-pitched whimpers escaping him.

His voice was barely audible as he whispered again, "Please."

Billy closed his mouth over Dom's cock, swirling his tongue up and down it before giving one almighty suck. Dom's mouth fell open and he struggled not to moan loudly. Billy gave another hard suck, and then another, hard and sharp and fast. Dom was powerless, pinned by Billy's hands, by his mouth, by his tongue, and by his relentless pounding rhythm. He looked down and was snared by those green eyes looking up at him, pulled into the heat and shadow of his gaze.

Dom's whole body stilled, time seeming to slow down as everything ceased to exist except for Billy. His eyes, the intensity and lust in them. His hands, holding Dom's wrists and stroking his gouch. His mouth, sucking mercilessly. His tongue, wet and hot, enveloping, licking, swirling. There was nothing but Billy.

Dom's orgasm was sudden and took them both by surprise. He exploded, stars dancing in front of his eyes, bursting his warm cum into Billy's mouth. His head rolled back as his mouth fell open in a silent scream, ecstasy shattering inside him, leaving him raw, shaking, panting.

Billy released Dom's wrists and took his mouth and hands away. He swallowed carefully, and dug a packet of tissues out of his back pocket. Gently, he cleaned Dom's wet, twitching, deflating cock.

When Dom could see, and move again, he pulled his jeans back on. He took Billy's face in his hands and kissed him. He kissed each of his lips in turn, then opened his mouth with his tongue and lapped at Billy's, tasting himself.

He broke the kiss and pressed his moist forehead to Billy's. "You," he whispered, "are going to be in so much trouble when we get home."

He moved down the stack of books, turning to give Billy a cheeky grin. BIlly felt his knees go weak, murmured, "Oh, I hope so," and followed Dom out of the library.


End file.
